


Crash with Me

by SummerLouis



Series: Newt/Theseus: All little things about war and before and after. [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Omega!Theseus, alpha!newt
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:17:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerLouis/pseuds/SummerLouis
Summary: 纽特从霍格沃茨毕业的那一天，收获了一份迟到的成人礼。





	Crash with Me

**Author's Note:**

> Alpha! Newt/ Omega! Theseus斜线有意义

纽特从最后一次从霍格沃茨特快上下来的那一天，忒修斯一如既往在站台上等着他。

就算他的幼弟一遍又一遍在猫头鹰带回来的信件里用快要划破羊皮纸的力度写下让他别来接自己、他已经成年可以独自从站台幻影移行回家了，可年轻的傲罗依然不管不顾地将假请好，像每一个好家长一样早早在站台上等候。

忒修斯是喝了抑制魔药才请了假来国王十字车站接人的，在他上司几度不赞成的目光里，又交了一张调休单。

霍格沃茨特快响着欢快的汽笛终于慢悠悠地进站，他如同每一个前来迎接孩子的家长一样翘首以盼，寄希望于一眼就能找到纽特，这样才不会让他趁自己不注意就溜走。

顶着一头乱糟糟卷发的少年人一下车就抓住了他所有的目光，下车的时候沉默地低着头，仿佛并没有注意到有一道目光落到自己身上。忒修斯装着若无其事的模样，手指却在口袋里捏紧了自己的魔杖。他记得纽特前几个月成年的时候给他写的信，信上除了提及他在魔法生物学上的卓越研究得到了认同以外，还提及已经确定了自己的分化性别，就和他清楚霍格沃茨里那些水蜥蜴的性别一样。

他大步走过去给了自己的幼弟一个拥抱，低头把脸埋在比自己矮上一些的人的脖子里，闻到他所描述的那种清凉好闻的味道，柠檬草香混着少年人熟悉的荷尔蒙冲进他鼻子里，就算他做了很多年傲罗，能在任何时候保持彬彬有礼或是面若冰霜的模样，还是晃了晃身形。

——他喜欢这种味道，和自己身上的松木香气味混在一起时，好闻极了。

“你身上的香水味道是不是太重了？”纽特在这个结实得他根本无法挣脱的拥抱里揉着鼻子，兄长身上的味道出乎意料地浓烈，像是将他原本身上就拥有的味道放大了几倍似的。他越过他的肩头，余光瞥见他们身后那些来来往往的熙攘人群，好像在那个瞬间，所有的一切都离他们而去了。也许是有人施了魔法，也许是他的错觉。

他只知道自己所有的感官都快被忒修斯所占据了。他开始打量对方脖颈里细碎的发，听见他一呼一吸之间不断加重的声音，身高的体温在他们之间纠缠，隔着薄薄的衬衣相互感染。他毫不意外地红了脸。他能清楚地感觉到有什么东西和圣诞节时不一样了。

“没有，只是信息素而已。”忒修斯含糊不清地答他。他的直觉不停叫嚣着让他不要放手，不要松开，仿佛纽特是海上的最后一道浮萍。抑制剂大概再一次失去了它该有的作用，他在给自己一个清泉如水和放开胞弟之间挣扎着选择了后者。他给自己再加上两道掩盖气味的魔法，伸出手来交给纽特。“我们得换个地方。”他轻声嘟囔着，“哪里都好，别是这里。”

纽特不明就里。在他握住忒修斯的手的下一秒，眼前的景象突然扭曲变形，缩成一个团状的光点并离他越来越远。短暂的黑暗里，他能听到自己因为紧张而不停加快的心跳与另一个声音重合。他扭头看去，除了相握的手以外没有见到任何东西。他有些慌张，只能顺着唯一的暖源靠过去。

睁开眼睛之后，他发现自己站在一个不认识的公寓客厅里，手心里的温度已经消失得无影无踪。

他大概慌乱了几秒，再转过身，就看见忒修斯指挥着一杯热茶，磕磕绊绊地停在了他面前。

“你要是想的话，这儿壁炉可以直接回家，不过我倒是希望你可以多陪我呆几天，享受一下你最后的假期。”忒修斯的声音适时传来，缓解了纽特来到陌生地点的焦虑。他手里还拿着一个魔药瓶子，从里面还剩余的药剂的颜色来看，一定不是什么好喝的东西，“忘了介绍，这里是我在伦敦的公寓。”

事实上只有忒修斯自己知道为何非将纽特带来了伦敦公寓，而不是按照和母亲说好的那样，把人安安全全地带回家中。自从纽特在学校里出了事，他们都相当紧张他的安危，在大部分时候，都不会随意改变关于他的任何决定。然而，斯卡曼德大宅里可没地方让忒修斯藏匿他的抑制魔药，他凡是晚回来了一步，或许站台上就满是一个发情期的Omega的味道了，那可会像是个重磅炸弹。

纽特叹了口气。用梅林的胡子想都能猜到自己的兄长是在喝什么。他们长期以来一直回避忒修斯的分化性别问题，就好像只要他按照家族的要求，做一个傲罗，做任何他们要求他去做的东西，就可以掩盖他那些无伤大雅的“生理问题”。

“我是不是不该待在这里。”他捏着手提箱的手柄不知所措。几秒之后他从巫师袍的口袋里拿出魔杖，放下箱子，试图给自己来一个随便什么魔咒来保持清醒。起居室里忒修斯的信息素味道不过淡下去了很短的时间，立刻又把他给包围了。尽管在理论上他清楚发情期是怎么一回事，但还是第一次面对一位对他毫无防备的Omega。

他一定会用“毫无防备”这个词来形容现在的忒修斯。他从未见过对方这般模样，就算他见过拍着桌子冲他大吼的忒修斯，也见过对他嘘寒问暖的忒修斯，可这般失去了自制力的忒修斯是他第一次所见到的。

“听我说，你呆在这里很好，好极了。”忒修斯靠着吧台，在施展恶咒时都不会颤抖的手腕几不可查地颤抖着，他给自己倒了半杯威士忌，才抿了一口，就被纽特冲过来抢了去。少年人只尝了一口那冰凉刺喉的酒液，就将剩余的全部倾倒在了忒修斯新换的米白衬衫上。他处理好自己差点被毁了的衣服，再去找人的时候，只听到一声玻璃杯落到地上的声音。他循着声音走过去，发现纽特蹲在沙发背后一角，脸埋在双臂制造的阴影里，不知道在想些什么，“纽特？”

“离我远点，忒修斯。”少年人声音闷闷地，他已经困惑完了刚才无意识之间所起的生理反应，却仍然为此感到羞愧与难安。忒修斯的气味却将他包围，脆弱的堡垒分秒之间倾塌成了齑粉。他小声嘟囔着些什么，直到他感觉到自己的确是被人以一种将他护在怀里似的模样抱在了怀中。“别这样。”他抹了把脸，抬头吻上兄长的唇。

“我没做任何事，除了靠近你。”年长者在这个亲吻的间隙解开几颗扣子，笑着回应他无中生有的控诉。理智被吞没之前的最后一个念头是抑制魔药的效力在一个青春期末期的新生Alpha面前毫无用途。他无法回忆起自己是从何时开始肖想胞弟的身体的，却不得不承认这个念头在真切地看到纽特之后再也无法抑制。

纽特一时间没有说话，他仍然不习惯被情欲熏心的忒修斯所说出的每一句话。他们分享了更多的吻，从嘴唇到脖颈到胸脯，他的本能指引着他仍然怀有抗拒的大脑，他放弃了魔法，放弃了时常嘟哝着的咒语，用双手去撕扯，用牙齿去啃咬，像头第一次尝到性爱滋味的小兽一般，毫无章法地撕扯着那些阻碍他的布料。

他们调换了位置，忒修斯的头狠狠地随着惯性砸在了坚硬的沙发背面，痛得他皱起了眉头，他炙热的阴茎顶着他腰际，而他的神色如同扑食的动物。他忍不住伸手去捏纽特后颈上的皮肤，纽特在温热的手指安抚下抬起头来，忒修斯这才看清对方眼睛里的神色比他所想得更像一头野兽，那是他们的血脉里继承自动物的凶恶本能。

“没人会和你抢。”忒修斯轻笑着抚过纽特脑后的乱发，他耗费了全部的精力用于引导，就算他知道自己同样处在失控边缘，后庭湿软地能淌一地的水，可同样明白一个糟糕的初夜对于少年人来说意味着什么，“别像只护食的兽。”

“我没有，而且这一切都是你引发的。”纽特嘟囔着，手指在他后庭边缘蹭着。人体内部柔软而温暖，让他想起禁林里他曾帮忙接生的独角兽，却又不同。他不了解人类性爱究竟该是什么模样，却见过动物如何交配，他觉得自己的学习对象大概不太正常，但当他尝试着用手指在忒修斯体内抽插的时候，很明白这种原始的、以生殖为目的的行为究竟为何受人喜爱。

忒修斯对他的控诉不置可否，他一贯认为人为地控制欲望不过是为了忍耐，而他现在没有任何借口来控制这种欲望。他感受着纽特的探索，自己撸弄着阴茎。他是个配合的下位者，从不令情人难堪，与此同时他更不想让纽特难堪。“你可以对我尝试任何事情。”他最终笑着回答，“我不会有异议，阿尔忒弥斯。”

小兽的眼神被这句话所点亮了，纽特不知为何自己心中会被激起期待。“别那么叫我。”他再一次去亲吻忒修斯，将他剩余的话堵在喉咙里。年长者从喉咙里笑出了声，蹭着纽特的腰将腿打开更大的角度，邀请他进入。

温热的甬道将硬挺的分身全然包裹，他们第一次如此贴合又亲密无间，这是忒修斯多年以来都不曾认为会成真的画面，却结结实实地摆在了他的眼前。他随着纽特循序渐进的抽插动作不再遏制喉咙里是笑意，将所有没有对纽特说过的远超亲情的爱意裹着快感抖漏出来。

纽特什么都没说，但他每一句都听到了。他重重地咬在忒修斯的肩膀上，留下一圈整齐的牙印，那甚至不算一个标记，至少比起他操弄忒修斯时每一次撞在他体内结上的动作更不像标记，他在寻求心安，寻求过往独自度过的青春期中的迷茫的终点。他不确定这是否就是忒修斯能够带来的，他们没有人能弥补各自生活中对于彼此的记忆只有匆忙的两个月假期的十四年，他们的隔阂太深，肉体上的亲密反而加剧了精神上的痛苦。

“我不想标记你，哥哥。”纽特闷头埋在忒修斯虚拢的怀抱里，让松木的味道再一次将他包裹，他将还未释放的分身埋在对方体内不愿动弹，仿佛如此就能心平气和地在性爱之间再插入一场谈话似的。

“嘘。”忒修斯眯着眼睛阻止了他的话，他扭动着腰，模样糟糕透了，却第一次在纽特面前褪下那种强势的、兀鹰似的高傲伪装，“你的任何要求我都会满足，记得吗？”

年幼者不再纠结了，尽管他在性事上全无技巧可言，横冲直撞只为了探索更多。而忒修斯就像纽特幼年时任何一次因为噩梦而睡不着时那样向他打开了门。

他本来只有那么一丁点想法，对于如何将弟弟护佑在自己的羽翼之下，他甚至做过计划，认为所有事情都该一步步来，最后却全然倒在命运之轮的指引之下，无力回击。

带着体温的精液落到地上，和被他们丢弃的衣服混在一起。纽特红着脸手忙脚乱地想使个清理一新，结果差点将咒语用到忒修斯身上去。忒修斯只是笑，凑过来搭着比自己矮上一些的兄弟的肩膀，和他躲在宽大沙发的背后活像老旧画片里的偷情者，在钢琴底下、沙发背后和一切可以苟且的地方混乱地交换亲吻、抚摸和体液。

他们又在满地的狼藉之上又做了一次，同样停在了标记之前。在这件事上，忒修斯毫无意外地会同意，不过纽特仍然觉得为时尚早，换句话说，他仍然害怕与自己的兄长产生更多不基于血缘关系的亲密。

他站在悬崖边缘，只要忒修斯再将他拉扯一步，就会深深地坠落下去。

但他们最终停在了翘板的两端，坠落的人退向深渊，措手不及的人留在了原地。

 

END.


End file.
